Pokémon: Crónicas Galácticas
by BRANDON369
Summary: Mars, Saturn y Júpiter, los tres comandantes del Equipo Galáctico, que siguieron a Cyrus en sus aspiraciones para apoderarse de las leyendas de Sinnoh. Pero... ¿Cómo es que se unierón a Cyrus? ¿Porque razón es que son tan leales y lo siguen en tan peligrosa misión? Conoce el origen de los tres comandantes, como conocieron a Cyrus y decidieron seguirlo para crear un nuevo mundo.


**Pokémon: Crónicas Galácticas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.- Saturn.**

* * *

**Región de Sinnoh…**

-Eres alguien diferente.

Desde el momento en que nació, todos a su alrededor comprendieron que era diferente. Lo llamaron Saturn, tal y como aquel astro tan majestuoso; y le hacía justicia a ese nombre. Mientras que otros bebés aprendían a gatear, él ya sabía caminar; cuando otros apenas comenzaban a hablar, él ya podía leer; otros niños apenas aprendían a sumar, pero él ya era capaz de hacer operaciones matemáticas complejas.

Sí, él nunca había sido como los otros niños. Y fue a la corta edad de cinco años, cuando Saturn comprendió una cosa: No solo era diferente a los otros niños, él era mejor que ellos.

Nació con un cerebro dotado que lo hacía superior al resto de niños de su edad… No, no solo ellos; Saturn era superior a casi cualquier persona a su alrededor. Era un prodigio.

A medida que crecía, acumulaba cada vez más conocimiento y se hacía cada día más fuerte. Y ahí estaba, a sus trece años de edad, con muchos logros acumulados: Era capaz de diseñar una gran cantidad de dispositivos que incluso impresionaban a los adultos y tenía un amplio conocimiento en mecánica y electrónica. Ya había concluido sus estudios en la Escuela Pokémon de su ciudad y actualmente estudiaba en el Instituto Científico de Sinnoh, junto a otros jóvenes prodigios.

Era un estudiante aplicado y sobresaliente, por lo que inclusive tenía un Pokémon a su cuidado. Se trataba de un Croagunk que su abuelo le había regalado y Saturn mostró la madurez suficiente para hacerse cargo de él.

No tenía amigos de su edad, pero no los necesitaba. Él era mucho más inteligente y el resto de ellos eran basura, no valían la pena. Estaba mucho mejor trabajando junto a su Croagunk, era un ayudante de laboratorio mucho más capaz que cualquiera de sus compañeros de Instituto.

Sin embargo, con toda su experiencia y su intelecto, había algo que lo molestaba: El mundo era aburrido. No había nada interesante en este mundo de mediocres y su vida se había vuelto monótona y cansadora. Le habían dicho que el trabajo de un científico era cambiar el mundo, pero Saturn no estaba seguro de que hacer para conseguir el mundo interesante en el que le gustaría vivir. Mientras sigan existiendo mediocres que no valen la pena, el mundo seguiría siendo un asco.

-¡Saturn! ¡Llegas tarde! Te dije que hoy es un día importante.

-Da igual, abuelo.- Respondió indiferente.- Tenía cosas que hacer en el instituto, recuerda que la Feria Científica es mañana.

Su abuelo podía ser molesto a veces. Era la única familia que Saturn tenía (nunca había conocido a sus padres y no tenía interés en hacerlo), y también era quien más cosas le había enseñado. Un científico con prestigio, quien depositaba demasiada confianza en Saturn.

Admitiéndolo, era mucho más inteligente y capaz que sus maestros en la academia, pero Saturn no lo veía como la gran cosa, sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría superándolo. Y eso era lo que su abuelo esperaba de él. Desde que era pequeño lo había preparado, enseñándole arduamente. ¿Para qué lo estaba preparando? Ni el mismo Saturn lo sabía, aunque supuso que debía ser algo importante.

-Eres un insolente, Saturn.- El anciano suspiró cansado y prefirió cambiar de tema.- Tenemos un invitado el día de hoy.

-¿Un invitado?

-Es alguien a quien quiero presentarte. Podría decirse que es un…- El abuelo hizo una pausa pensando una manera de describirlo.- Un viejo amigo mío. Espero que causes una buena impresión.

-¿Es un científico o algo así?

-No del todo. Aunque lo comprenderás cuando lo veas.

Saturn no entendió lo que quiso decir con eso, pero decidió no prestarle importancia. En más de una ocasión, su abuelo había traído a científicos de renombre para hablar de trabajo, aunque ninguno lo había convencido particularmente. Solo tenía que ir, saludar y retirarse a su habitación el resto del día, ese era un buen plan.

Su abuelo lo guió hasta su viejo laboratorio y fue ahí cuando lo vio por primera vez. Sentado pacientemente se encontraba un extraño hombre. Era un sujeto de diecinueve años, con cabello color azul y sin emoción alguna en su rostro. Ciertamente había algo raro en él o al menos eso percibió Saturn, pues de alguna manera parecía más imponente que otras personas que había conocido.

-Lamento haberlo hecho esperar, señor Cyrus.- Saturn estaba ligeramente confundido. No muy seguido su abuelo se dirigía a alguien con tanto respeto.- Este de aquí es mi nieto, aquel del que tanto le hablé. Preséntate, Saturn.

-Un gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es Saturn.- Obedeciendo a su abuelo, se presentó ante el extraño de la forma más respetuosa posible. Pese a ello, el hombre se le quedó viendo por unos segundos en silencio.

-Tú abuelo me ha hablado de ti.- El hombre lo observó con un rostro inexpresivo.- Tienes una mirada extraña, llena de orgullo y prepotencia. Pero aun no sabría decir si lo que tu abuelo me dijo es cierto o no.

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?!- Saturn protestó. No sabía que ocurría con este tipo, pero solamente lo observó por unos instantes y se atrevió a dudar de él. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

-Es sencillo. Yo estoy buscando gente fuerte. ¿Acaso tú eres alguien fuerte?

-¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Yo soy…- Estaba a punto de continuar con su protesta, pero fue interrumpido por su abuelo.

-Señor Cyrus, le puedo asegurar que Saturn es alguien especial. Su inteligencia no tiene igual y todavía sigue desarrollándose. Yo diría que ya está listo.

Saturn estaba confundido. ¿A qué se refería su abuelo? ¿Listo para qué?... Al final no importaba, Saturn ya se estaba irritando. Lo mejor era irse a su cuarto hasta que este tipo se haya marchado.

-Con permiso, me retiro.

Tras despedirse cortésmente de su abuelo y Cyrus; Saturn salió caminando hasta la salida de su habitación.

-Entonces, señor Cyrus. Asumo que su viaje dio frutos.

-Conseguí más de lo que esperaba. Ya tengo más información del orbe y quisiera que la analizaras, ocurrió algo extraño en ese pueblo…

Y eso fue todo lo que Saturn pudo escuchar antes de abandonar la habitación. Mientras caminaba hasta su cuarto, se quedó pensando en el dichoso Cyrus. Había algo en ese hombre que le despertaba la curiosidad, parecía diferente a otras personas… Aunque no por ello lo había impresionado. Mira que venir con uno de los científicos más grandes de Sinnoh solo para hablar de un estúpido orbe. El mundo estaba lleno de idiotas. Al menos en su cuarto tendría algo de paz y podría concentrarse en su proyecto.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

Grande fue la sorpresa de Saturn cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y encontró a una extraña niña pelirroja observándolo con una amplia sonrisa. Parecía ser más o menos de su edad, pero Saturn no estaba nada contento con ver un extraño en su habitación.

-¡Te estoy hablando! ¡¿Quién eres?!

-¿Yo?- La chica se le quedó viendo un buen rato y su sonrisa estaba comenzando a irritar a Saturn.- Yo soy Mars.

-¡No te pregunté tu nombre!- Respondió molesto.- ¡¿Quiero saber que haces aquí?!

-¿Tú eres alguien fuerte?- Preguntó la niña sin siquiera inmutarse.

-¡¿Otra vez esa maldita pregunta?!- Saturn todavía no sabía quién era esa niña, pero tenía algo en claro: Era demasiado irritante.- Solamente dime qué haces en mi cuarto.

La chica nuevamente se le quedó observando en silencio con aquella sonrisa. Sintiéndose incomodo por ello, Saturn estaba a punto de decirle algo, aunque ella se le adelantó al hablar.

-Te enojas fácilmente, ¿verdad?- La pelirroja soltó una pequeña risa, para la molestia de Saturn.

-¡Deja de ignorar mis preguntas!- Ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Quieres saber que hago aquí?- Tras poner una expresión de inocencia, la chica finalmente le dio una respuesta.- El señor Cyrus y el científico me dijeron que podía pasar la noche aquí.

-Ya veo, entonces vienes con…- En ese momento, Saturn reaccionó, procesando lo que acababa de decirle aquella niña.- ¡¿Piensas pasar la noche aquí?! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Está es mi habitación!

-Yo me llamo Mars.

-Eso ya lo habías dicho…

-¿Tu cómo te llamas?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? ¡Mi nombre es Saturn! Me sorprende que no me conozcas, llegué a salir en los periódicos e incluso me entrevistaron en televisión.- Dijo con orgullo.

-No suelo leer los periódicos.- Dijo Mars sin darle importancia.- La cama es muy cómoda, me voy a dormir.

-¡Ya te dije que no dormirás aquí!- Saturn soltó un pequeño suspiro e intento calmarse un poco.- Mira, no tengo tiempo para ti. Tengo mucho que trabajar, así que agradecería que abandonaras mi cuarto.

-¿En que trabajas?

-Soy un inventor, un científico.- Saturn parecía realmente orgulloso de sí mismo.- Mañana es la competencia, así que pienso presentar un proyecto revolucionario. El futuro es ahora gracias a mí.

La chica solo se le quedó viendo confundida, estaba claro que alguien como ella no iba a entenderle. En ese momento, ella se levantó de la cama, por lo que al menos Saturn supuso que podría trabajar en paz… Pero ella no abandonó el cuarto, en lugar de eso simplemente comenzó a acercársele lentamente. Saturn estaba algo incomodo, aunque al estar lo suficientemente cerca, la chica le sonrió nuevamente.

-Eres alguien interesante.- Dijo sin perder su sonrisa.- Aunque no pareces alguien fuerte.

Después de decirle eso, Mars simplemente volvió hacía la cama y se preparó para dormir. Definitivamente, esa chica era demasiado irritante, Saturn ya se estaba resignando a que no podría trabajar tranquilo.

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

Y llegó nuevamente la feria científica. Finalmente un evento interesante para Saturn, la clase de evento donde su superioridad quedaba demostrada.

En su clase se encontraban los chicos prodigio de todo Sinnoh y está feria era una oportunidad de mostrar sus capacidades ante los profesionales y ganarse becas o llamar el interés de algunas instituciones. Claro, ese no era precisamente el objetivo de Saturn, él no necesitaba nada de eso. Muchos institutos ya le habían ofrecido becas e incluso ciertas organizaciones habían intentado reclutarlo. Él los rechazó a todos, solo se iría con alguien digno de sus habilidades… Si es que alguien así llegaba a existir en este mundo.

Mirando de corrido los proyectos de sus compañeros, dudaba que alguien así pueda existir. Todos eran tan simples e insignificantes: Un volcán en miniatura, un artefacto raro que funcionaba con un Rotom, una especie de reloj moderno, una maquina de hologramas claramente defectuosa, entre otros artefactos. ¿Y se suponía que estos eran los más dotados de Sinnoh? Saturn se preguntaba si en otras regiones también eran así de mediocres.

Su propio invento era mucho mejor. Cualquiera que lo viera a primera vista, no lo entendería del todo. Parecía simplemente como una esfera robótica con un lente y llantas para moverse. Pero aquellos la mitad de inteligentes que él, se darían cuente de lo valioso y revolucionario que era en realidad. Aquella esfera, se trataba realmente de un autómata increíble, diseñando para exploración.

Podía controlarse de manera remota con una cámara conectada a su computador. Era bastante resistente y podían enviarlo a cualquier bioma, por más peligroso que sea, para investigarlo y a los Pokémon que lo habitan sin necesidad de ponerse en peligro. Su coraza podía soportar altas temperaturas y el frio extremo, además de que también funcionaba debajo del agua. Con ese invento podrían explorar cualquier ecosistema al que los humanos no podrían acceder normalmente y lo harían desde la comodidad de un computador.

Claro, que todavía se encontraba haciéndole algunos ajustes junto a su Croagunk. Tenía planeado terminarlo el día anterior, pero había tenido un par de "Problemas". Cyrus y aquella niña tan molesta se habían quedado a dormir en el laboratorio de su abuelo; por lo que Saturn tuvo que dormir en un colchón, mientras que esa chica irritante dormía en su cama. Era realmente molesto y no sabía cuando se irían esos dos. Esperaba que no se queden por mucho tiempo, pues no quería seguir durmiendo en el piso.

-Croagunk, usa Golpe Karate.

El Pokémon venenoso extendió su brazo y golpeó la coraza del autómata con fuerza. Con eso acababa de ajustarlo mejor y las llantas de su invento estarían mucho más firmes a la hora de presentarlo.

-Buen trabajo, Croagunk.

-Crooo.- El Pokémon lo observó con aquella mirada inexpresiva que caracteriza a su especie mientras inflaba sus mejillas. Por supuesto, Saturn había aprendido a comprender a su Croagunk y sabía que se encontraba feliz por haber sido alabado. Era el único compañero en el que podía confiar.

-Vamos a realizar otra prueba, Croagunk. Hay algo que todavía no me convence.

Quizá concentrándose en el trabajo podría olvidarse de las cosas irritantes que lo esperaban en su casa.

-¡Hola Saturn! ¡Veo que tienes un gran invento ahí! La competencia de este año será algo dura.

El inventor se volteó fastidiado, encontrándose a una chica de su edad, alta, de cabello largo plateado y ojos rojos. Era justo lo que le faltaba, ¿qué acaso no podría tener paz ni siquiera en la feria?

-Llegas tarde nuevamente, Hipatia. Los jueces no tardarán en llegar.

-Me quedé dormida otra vez. Lo cierto es que daba flojera… Pero tengo que presentar mi proyecto.

Hipatia, una de las personas más molestas que Saturn había llegado a conocer. Se trataba de una compañera de clases que conocía desde hace unos años y la única que todavía se molestaba en hablarle. Era alguien sobresaliente en el instituto científico, tenía muy buenas notas y era bastante respetada y querida entre su curso. De hecho, por culpa de sus inventos, Saturn había quedado en segundo lugar de la feria los últimos dos años.

Aun así, Saturn la consideraba una mediocre. Pese a su inteligencia, era alguien demasiado floja que nunca daba todo lo que tenía. Mientras que él estudiaba arduamente, Hipatia era la clase de persona que se dormía durante las clases y aun así siempre sacaba buenas notas en el examen. Su actitud despreocupada realmente le irritaba. Ella no se diferenciaba en nada del resto de gente basura de su salón, Hipatia no era como él. Puede que esa chica siempre tenga éxito sin siquiera esforzarse, pero Saturn seguía siendo alguien superior.

Y estaba listo para demostrarlo. Había dado todo de sí en la creación de su autómata. Era lo mejor que había creado hasta ahora y estaba orgulloso de ello. No importaba cualquier cosa que se le pudo haber ocurrido a Hipatia, no había forma de compararse con su invento. La derrotaría sacando el primer lugar en la feria y le mostraría cual de los dos era superior.

Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que los jueces ya se estaban acercando a su invento. Era el momento de la acción. Intercambió una mirada confiada con su Croagunk y se preparó para ganar. Seguro que esos jueces nunca habían visto ningún invento como el suyo.

Efectivamente, parecían sorprendidos en un principio, incluso estaban sin palabras cuando Saturn les explicaba su proyecto.

-¿Y ese autómata puede resistir cualquier ecosistema?- Cuestionó uno de ellos.

-Efectivamente, cualquier cosa.- Explicó con orgullo.- Puede adentrarse en peligrosos volcanes, llegar hasta el fondo del océano o inclusive resistir temperaturas heladas, mortales para los seres humanos.

-Es increíble.- Dijo uno sorprendido.- ¿Pero qué hay de la cámara? ¿Podría resistir todo eso?

-La cámara de mi proyecto tiene un sistema en caso de que algo llegará a ocurrirle.- Saturn se volteó hacía su Pokémon.- Muéstrales, Croagunk.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, el Pokémon arrojó su veneno sobre la cámara, bloqueando la visión del lente. Pasaron algunos segundos, donde los jueces miraban expectantes, cuando el veneno en el lente comenzó a filtrarse, hasta quedar limpio nuevamente, permitiendo la visibilidad.

-¡Es sorprendente!

-Es una función automática que posee. Nada es capaz de bloquear el rango de visión en la cámara.

-Definitivamente es un gran invento.- Dijo pensativo uno de los jueces.- Solo imaginen lo que haríamos si nos lo vendieran. Podríamos explorar la vida Pokémon del fondo del océano o enviarlo a lugares recónditos para buscar Pokémon Legendarios y poder estudiarlos.

-Pero espera un segundo.- Cuestionó otro.- ¿Eso no es un tanto peligroso? Hay Pokémon territoriales que sin duda atacarían el invento. Sin una forma de defenderse acabarían por destruirlo.

-Ya pensé en eso.- Interrumpió Saturn.- Croagunk, muéstrales lo que tenemos.

Croagunk presionó un botón sobre el autómata y dos compuertas se abrieron en sus costados.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Esto, damas y caballeros, es una compuerta para Pokéballs.- Esto último sorprendió a todos.- Con esto, pueden transportar a sus Pokémon y como mi autómata viene equipado con altavoces, podrán darle instrucciones a sus Pokémon incluso desde la distancia. Si algo o alguien intentan atacar el autómata, solo deben usar a sus Pokémon para defenderlo.

-Brillante, simplemente brillante.

Los jueces estaban sorprendidos con su proyecto, se habían llevado una muy buena impresión. Algunos inclusive parecían interesados en comprarlo, aunque Saturn se negó a venderles la patente.

Su invento era un éxito y su victoria era segura, nada de lo que haya inventado Hipatia podía vencerlo. Este año, la feria científica era suya.

* * *

**En la tarde…**

¿Cómo fue que ocurrió? ¡Hipatia nuevamente lo había vencido! ¡Ella ganó la Feria Científica! Lo habían derrotado a él, al gran Saturn. Era algo inconcebible, y decir que estaba enfadado era quedarse cortos, estaba frustrado.

Su invento había sido un éxito, pero lo que hizo Hipatia, se robó la atención de los jueces. Era algo similar a lo que él mismo había hecho, pero enfocado de una manera diferente. Mientras que su autómata podía investigar cualquier ecosistema de forma remota, lo que hizo Hipatia era básicamente lo contrario. Una especie de cápsula voladora que les permitiría visitar dichos ecosistemas de una forma más cercana.

Su cápsula se controlaba desde el interior y tenía vidrios reforzados que protegían al usuario ante cualquier daño y lo mantenían seguro ante cualquier condición atmosférica. Dicha capsula también contaba con unos brazos mecánicos que les permitirían interactuar con cualquier cosa en el entorno.

Pero lo más impresionante era que dicha capsula flotaba. Utilizaba un complejo campo magnético para levitar sobre el aire, lo que le permitía volar y por ende llegar a lugares donde su autómata nunca podría llegar con esas ruedas. Esa fue su derrota.

Era incomprensible, sencillamente no sabía cómo pudo haberle pasado eso. Otro año, Hipatia lo derrotó un año más. Estaba realmente furioso, pero no era tiempo de lamentos.

Lo que Hipatia había hecho con el campo magnético era fácil de replicar. Lo único que tenía que hacer era perfeccionarlo y añadirlo a su autómata. Es así como se encontraba trabajando en su habitación junto a Croagunk, golpeando piezas para ponerlas firmes o utilizando su veneno para soldarlas. Solo había una duda: Si tan fácil era replicar un campo magnético de esa escala… ¿Por qué razón le estaba costando tanto?

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Volví a fallar!

No sabía qué cosa pudo salirle mal. Debería poder manejar el campo magnético, Hipatia lo había logrado y ella era una mediocre. Para alguien como él, esto tendría que ser un juego de niños. ¿Por qué razón no lo conseguía?

Una pequeña risita lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Aquella chica Mars continuaba sentada, observándolo con una sonrisa. Pensó que si simplemente la ignoraba, ella se aburriría y se iría, pero al parecer ese no fue el caso.

-Oye, lárgate de una vez. Me estás distrayendo.

-Quiero ver lo que construyes.- Respondió sonriendo.- De donde vengo muy poca gente hacía cosas así… Solo una para ser precisos. Aunque solía explicarme sus proyectos de vez en cuando.

-Como sea.- Saturn continúo ignorándola y volvió al trabajo. No comprendía que estaba mal con su proyecto, había revisado el cableado varias veces y parecía que los magnetos estaban en un buen lugar. Incluso le había quitado las llantas, pero no lograba mantenerlo en el aire. A este paso tendría que volver a ensamblar a su autómata desde el principio. Quizá sería lo mejor, después de todo, así incluso podría añadirle algunas mejoras. Le pidió a Croagunk algunas herramientas y procedió a desmantelar su invento.

Claro, un bostezo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Por lo visto, su plan de ignorar a Mars estaba dando resultados. La chica parecía aburrida y ni siquiera tenía esa molesta sonrisa. Seguramente ahora se iría del cuarto y lo dejaría trabajar… O al menos eso creyó, pues simplemente se levanto y comenzó a echar un vistazo por la habitación, deteniéndose en el escritorio de Saturn. Por lo visto, encontró algo que llamó su atención.

-¡Hey, Saturn! ¿Qué es esto?

La chica había levantado varias hojas del escritorio y se las mostró. Eran varios planos con diseños de los proyectos en los que estaba trabajando. Algunos estaban en sus primeras fases, pero ya tenían varias anotaciones y un par de correcciones.

-Déjalo, no lo entenderías incluso si te lo explicará.

-Claro que lo entendería.- La chica nuevamente puso una sonrisa.- Soy muy inteligente.

-Claro…- Saturn lo dudaba mucho, pero no estaba de humor para discutir con ella.- Hagamos un trato. Te explicaré mi proyecto actual y si no lo entiendes, te irás y me dejarás trabajar en paz. ¿Qué dices?

-¡Trato hecho!

Saturn sonrió e intercambió una mirada de complicidad con su Croagunk, era la oportunidad perfecta para librarse de ella. No había forma en la que alguien con esa capacidad intelectual sea capaz de comprender cualquiera de sus explicaciones.

-Básicamente, lo que intentó hacer es remplazar el sistema de llantas de este autómata por un complicado sistema magnético. Al hacer esto, planeo expandir la utilidad de mi invento, aunque tendría que remover un par de funciones. El autómata estaría listo para explorar ecosistemas aéreos a los que antes no tenía acceso. Para ello, el campo magnético debe estar en una frecuencia especifica, siendo capaz de burlar la fuerza de gravedad y mantener al autómata flotando en el aire. Pero es mucho más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo, por lo que voy a desensamblar el invento, revisar cada una de sus funciones e instalar los magnetos de una mejor manera.- Al ver la expresión de confusión que tenía la chica, Saturn sonrió con orgullo.- ¿Qué entendiste?

-Quieres hacer que ese trasto levite.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡No lo simplifiques tanto!

-Es un poco como mi Bronzor.- Mars sacó una Pokébola e invocó a una especie de espejo de bronce. El cual flotaba inexpresivo mientras su entrenadora lo acariciaba.- Lo ves, él también puede flotar en el aire con su habilidad.

-¿Tienes un Bronzor?- Era extraño, aquella chica no parecía muy apta para tener Pokémon. Claro, él también tenía a su Croagunk, pero eso se debía a que era un prodigio, no como esa molesta chica y su… ¡Eso es! ¡Un Bronzor! ¡Ahí estaba su respuesta!

Muchos Pokémon eran capaces de utilizar la habilidad Levitación para manipular su campo gravitatorio y flotar en el aire, ignorando su peso por completo. Era algo similar al invento de Hipatia, similar a lo que él buscaba hacer.

Y Bronzor era distinto al resto de esos Pokémon. Aun cuando podía usar la Levitación, no había sido creado por la naturaleza, sino que fue creado por una antigua civilización como un Pokémon artificial. Si esa civilización antigua pudo crear algo capaz de manipular su campo gravitatorio, entonces él no tendría problemas para replicarlo.

-¡Oye Mars! Déjame revisar a tu Bronzor, puede serme útil para mi proyecto.

-¿Quieres ver a mi Bronzor?- La chica nuevamente sonrió, aunque de una manera más burlona.- Muy bien, pero me quedaré a ver como trabajas.

-Está bien…- Nuevamente Saturn comenzaba a irritarse con esa chica. Algún día atraparía un Bronzor para sí mismo, pero por ahora tendría que aguantarla un poco más.- Solo voy a examinarlo un poco, dile que no me ataque.

-No te atacará. Bronzor es un Pokémon fuerte y sin debilidades, solamente ataca cuando yo se lo ordenó.

-Como digas.- Ahí estaba nuevamente, hablando de la fuerza. Que molesto, y sin embargo…- De todas formas, ¿por qué estás tan obsesionada con la fuerza?

Por lo visto esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pues se tardó unos segundos sin saber que responder. Por un momento, su sonrisa había desaparecido, pero no tardó en volver a sonreír y responder sin vacilar.

-Porque quiero ser fuerte. El mundo en el que vivimos aplasta a los débiles y yo no quiero ser aplastada.

Esa era una respuesta bastante extraña. Saturn decidió no darle importancia y volvió a su trabajo. Aquella chica era bastante extraña y había algo que lo irritaba especialmente con ella. Usualmente, Saturn podía ver que intenciones tenían los demás con solo observarlos unos instantes: Podía ver si estaban fascinados con sus proyectos, si le tenían envidia o si simplemente no tenían interés.

Con Mars era diferente. Saturn no podía descifrar en qué demonios estaba pensando o que sentía. No podía deducir si de verdad estaba interesada en su proyecto o si simplemente se estaba burlando de él. Era como si ninguna emoción pasará por su cabeza. Lo mismo le había ocurrido el día anterior con ese sujeto llamado Cyrus. Era realmente irritante.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba con esos dos? Eran diferentes a otras personas que había conocido, pero también eran mucho más irritantes. No podía esperar a que se fueran de una vez.

* * *

**Más tarde aquel día…**

El día se les había pasado rápidamente y ya estaba anocheciendo. Saturn odiaba admitirlo, pero gracias al Bronzor de Mars, había avanzado bastante con su proyecto. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer para que saliera bien y solo necesitaba unos cuantos materiales para concluirlo. Le demostraría su superioridad a Hipatia.

Con eso en mente, fue hasta el laboratorio de su abuelo para pedirle algunos materiales. Pero al llegar se detuvo al ver que este se encontraba hablando con Cyrus.

No supo qué pasó con él, pero casi por instinto se escondió tras la puerta, espiando la conversación. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni siquiera él podía responder esa pregunta. Simplemente sintió que hablaban de algo importante y que debería escucharlo.

-Quien hubiera pensado que el orbe reaccionaría de esa manera. Parece que ir a verlo a esa exposición fue una buena idea después de todo.

-Fue como si el orbe hubiera reaccionado al contacto. Algo realmente inesperado.- Se detuvo por unos segundos mientras recordaba lo sucedido.- Incluso cuando abandoné ese pueblo, la persona que entró en contacto con el orbe no se había recuperado del todo.

-Ya nos pasamos la noche haciendo simulaciones. Puede deberse al lazo existente entre el orbe con el tiempo y espacio. Quizá nuestra teoría es cierta después de todo. Quizá el contacto con el orbe lo conectó de alguna manera con los guardianes del tiempo y espacio. Quizá vio algo.

-Probablemente.- Dijo de forma seria.- En todo caso, todavía tenemos que descubrir cómo se activó el orbe y cómo podríamos hacer esa conexión sin ponernos en peligro.

-Me hubiera gustado tener más información… Ya quisiera tener el orbe aquí mismo para investigarlo personalmente.

-Por el momento tenemos toda la información que necesitamos. Para ejecutar el resto del plan necesitaremos la ayuda de gente fuerte.

¿De qué rayos estaban hablando? Saturn no entendía nada de lo que ocurría. ¿Estaban investigando un orbe? Que absurdo, no sabía en que estaba pensando su abuelo. Aunque debía admitir que sentía curiosidad por lo que sea que estén planeando. ¿Acaso tenía que ver con los proyectos secretos que su abuelo nunca le mostraba?

-¿Fue por eso que se llevó a aquella chiquilla, señor Cyrus? Quizá hubiera sido mejor dejarla a su suerte en aquel pueblo. Honestamente no le veo nada especial.

-Mars tiene potencial.- Dijo sin inmutarse.- Quizá no sea fuerte en este momento, pero llegará a serlo si la guió por el camino correcto.

-Entonces… ¿Qué más piensa hacer, señor Cyrus? ¿Dónde encontrará gente "fuerte" para la siguiente fase del plan?

-Mañana a primera hora nos iremos. Hay alguien que llamó mi atención, aun es joven, pero parece bastante apta para los combates y conoce sobre los antiguos mitos de Sinnoh. Quiero comprobar su fuerza y ver si sabe algo más acerca del orbe.

-Me hubiera gustado tenerlo más tiempo, señor Cyrus. De todas formas, no olvide que puede volver cuando tenga cualquier información.- En ese momento, su abuelo hizo una pausa.- En cuanto a Saturn.

-¿Saturn?

-Sí, creo que ya está listo. Su brillante cerebro se ha desarrollado todos estos años y creo que podría serle de ayuda, señor Cyrus.- Al ver que Cyrus no respondió, el anciano hizo una pausa.- Usted está buscando gente fuerte y durante todos estos años, lo he estado preparando para convertirlo justamente en alguien capaz de ayudarlo.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido. Su abuelo le había enseñado bastante en estos años, diciéndole que lo estaba preparando para "algo grande". ¿Acaso se refería a esto? Por un momento, Saturn refunfuño enfadado, pero luego se calmó. Su abuelo estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que él se iría con cualquier loco que se le cruce por el camino.

Ante la insistencia del anciano, Cyrus estaba a punto de responder; Pero Saturn los interrumpió abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-Lo lamento, abuelo, pero voy a negarme.

-¡Saturn!- El anciano parecía sorprendido y algo asustado por la presencia inesperada de Saturn.

-No es nada personal, pero no pienso ir con ese hombre.- Saturn sonrió de forma arrogante, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Su abuelo se veía molesto.-No pienso ir con nadie a menos que sea merecedor de mi gran intelecto. Y hasta ahora no conocí a nadie que llegue siquiera a acercarse. No se ofenda, pero ya he rechazado mejores propuestas.

Por unos segundos, todos se quedaron en silencio ante la expresión arrogante de Saturn. Se reía divertido al ver el claro enfado en su abuelo, aunque Cyrus ni siquiera había cambiado su expresión. Simplemente continuaba inmutable, como si lo que dijo Saturn ni siquiera le hubiera importado.

-Creo que lo malentendiste, niño.- Habló finalmente Cyrus.- No tengo ninguna intención de llevarte conmigo.

-¿Disculpe?- Esta declaración tomó a Saturn por sorpresa. ¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir? En estos momentos debería estar rogándole que lo reconsidere, como todos los que habían venido antes que él.

-Eres alguien débil, Saturn. No tengo el mínimo interés en ti.

Tanto Saturn como su abuelo se quedaron realmente sorprendidos ante esta declaración. ¿Acaso le había dicho débil? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a menospreciarlo?! ¡¿Quién se creía que era?!

-¡¿Me estás llamando débil?! ¡¿Es que acaso no sabes quién soy?!

-Puedo saberlo con solo echarte un vistazo. Eres alguien arrogante y prepotente. Todos a tu alrededor se inclinan ante ti y solo por eso te crees un dios. Pero en el fondo, no te diferencias mucho del resto de humanos a los que menosprecias y eres de cierta forma inferior a ellos.- Lo miró seriamente por unos segundos.- Eres alguien débil.

-Yo… Yo no…- Estaba realmente frustrado con esas palabras. Quería responderle, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Claro, no es tu culpa. Fue la sociedad quien te creó. Ellos alimentaron tu espíritu.

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?! ¡A mí nadie me ha creado!

-Lo que quiero decir, es que el ser humano es alguien incompleto.- Se detuvo por unos segundos.- Quizá ya te hayas dado cuenta de ello, pero la gente en nuestra sociedad es mediocre. Se quedan en el promedio y nunca se esfuerzan. Se conforman con alabar a aquellos con más talento como si fueran dioses en lugar de intentar superarlos con su esfuerzo. Todo esto es culpa del espíritu humano. Es ahí donde se encuentran las emociones, tan negativas como inútiles que han creado nuestra sociedad.

-¡Yo no soy como el resto de simios que habitan este planeta! ¡No me comparé con ellos!- Gritó enfurecido, Saturn.- ¡Yo no soy alguien mediocre!

-Mira en que han transformado nuestro mundo. Un lugar horrible y triste donde solamente los fuertes pueden sobrevivir. Es una verdadera lástima.- Cyrus suspiró decepcionado.- Puede que tú veas al mundo como es en realidad, pero no eres distinto del resto.

-¡Se equivoca! ¡Yo soy diferente!

-¿Enserio? ¿Acaso puedes probarlo?- Cyrus lo sujetó del hombro mientras lo miraba fijamente.- ¿Acaso puedes probar que eres diferente a estas personas incompletas? ¿Puedes probar que has superado a tu espíritu? ¿Puedes probar que eres alguien fuerte?

Saturn estaba por responder, pero repentinamente se quedó sin palabras, completamente congelado. ¿Qué podía decir en una situación así? Él era mejor que todos los demás a su alrededor, no tenía dudas de ello, pero… ¿Por qué no podía afirmarlo? ¿Quién era este hombre?

-Yo he superado a mi espíritu. ¡Soy alguien fuerte!- Expresó Cyrus con una seguridad que dejó mudo a Saturn por unos instantes.- Confió firmemente que con mi fuerza podré crear un nuevo mundo. No busco mejorar este planeta que ya está perdido. Busco crear un mundo mejor, uno libre de personas incompletas y mediocres. ¿Acaso tú tienes la fuerza para ayudarme a crearlo?

-Yo…

-Me iré de esta ciudad mañana por la mañana. No puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo.- Cyrus volteó y comenzó a caminar para marcharse de la habitación.- Sin embargo, si logras mostrarme tu fuerza antes de que me vaya, podría considerar el llevarte conmigo. Muéstrame si eso que tanto presumes es real y si de verdad no eres como esta gente incompleta.

Dicho eso, abandonó la habitación, dejando tanto a Saturn como su abuelo en completo silencio.

Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo como eso. La primera vez que alguien lo trataba como un inferior. Estaba furioso por eso, pero… Las palabras que dijo Cyrus tenían bastante sentido. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era así. Él también se sentía frustrado por ese mundo aburrido lleno de gente mediocre e hipócrita. Un mundo donde no podía mostrar su verdadero potencial.

Y por unos instantes, sintió respeto por Cyrus. Era extraño, Saturn nunca había sentido respeto con nadie, era la primera vez que veía algo similar. Por más raro que parezca, en aquella charla, Cyrus no se había comportado como su igual, sino como… ¿Su superior? ¿Acaso lo veía como alguien superior a él? Eso debía ser imposible, durante toda su vida, vio a todos a su alrededor como seres inferiores. Encontrarse con un igual sería un milagro, pero con alguien superior. Parecía imposible.

Más sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que Saturn estaba molesto. Él no era alguien débil, no era como los demás. Era diferente y mejor; y sabía cómo demostrarlo.

Con eso en mente, ya tenía un plan. Se iría a su cuarto y terminaría de construir su proyecto del autómata, tendría a su invento nuevo y mejorado. Se lo mostraría a Cyrus, le mostraría su fuerza con la mejor forma que conocía para hacerlo: Con la ciencia.

Le demostraría a Cyrus lo maravilloso que era. Haría que ese hombre reconozca su fuerza y admita que él es diferente al resto de mediocres que habitan el mundo. Y entonces, solo entonces… Lo rechazaría. Se reafirmaría como alguien superior incluso que Cyrus.

Nuevamente, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos. Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, alguien lo jaló al interior y lo empujó bruscamente contra el suelo.

-¡Auch! ¡Mars! ¡No estoy de humor para tus estupi…- Pero se quedó sin habla al darse cuenta de que la persona que lo empujó no se trataba de Mars.

Era un hombre vestido con un traje negro elegante y gafas oscuras. Intentó gritar, pero el hombre le agarró la boca antes de que lo hiciera. Luego comenzó a sujetarlo bruscamente en un intento de llevárselo. Saturn intentó forcejear todo lo que pudo, pero físicamente no era rival para su atacante. Antes de darse cuenta, todo a su alrededor se veía borroso, mientras caía en la inconsciencia y el hombre se lo llevaba por la ventana.

Si el hombre no hubiera estado tan apurado, quizá se habría percatado de la presencia de una niña pelirroja escondida bajo la cama. Misma niña que dejo salir un Pokémon y tras ordenarle algo, salió corriendo para informar sobre lo ocurrido.

* * *

**Poco después…**

La cabeza le dolía como el infierno mientras que despertaba de su inconsciencia. Poco a poco, Saturn abrió los ojos y se alarmó al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Se encontraba amarrado con sogas en sus piernas y brazos, no podía moverse. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Pues en la parte trasera de un camión y por la manera en que se agitaba, todavía parecía en movimiento.

-¡Saturn! ¡Despertaste!

Levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que no era la única persona presente en el camión. Para su desgracia, la irritante de Hipatia estaba junto a él y parecía encontrarse en el mismo dilema, amarrada y sin moverse.

-Maldita sea, ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí, Hipatia?- Preguntó.- ¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo sé. Simplemente me fui a dormir y cuando desperté ya estaba aquí.- Respondió Hipatia, claramente preocupada e incluso con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

La situación era clara y realmente preocupante: Los acababan de secuestrar y los llevarían a quien sabe qué lugar. Decir que no tenía miedo sería mentir, tenía que encontrar alguna manera de salir de este problema, pero… ¿Cómo?

-Oye Saturn…

-Cállate, intento pensar en alguna manera de salir de aquí.

-Eso es justo lo que intentaba decirte.- Respondió Hipatia.- Tengo la Pokéball de mi Slowbro en mi bolsillo. Siempre duermo junto a ella.

-¡¿Tienes un Pokémon?!

-Sí, pero estando amarrada de esta forma, no lo alcanzó.- Suspiró.- Ahora que estás despierto, podrías sacarlo de mi bolsillo y convocarlo.

Saturn suspiró resignado. No le gustaba para nada la idea de escapar con ayuda de Hipatia, ni tampoco la de depender de ella. Sin embargo, a diferencia suya, Saturn estaba lejos de su Croagunk cuando lo capturaron, así que no lo tenía a mano.

-Muy bien, haremos eso.- Dijo con un tono de molestia. Un tono que Hipatia no pareció notar.

El chico comenzó a sacudirse como pudo para acercarse a su compañera, pero era demasiado difícil, tomando en cuenta que el camión estaba en movimiento y sus miembros atados. Con un giro rápido del camión, Saturn se fue de cabeza, chocándose con la puerta.

-¡Saturn! ¡¿Estás bien?!- Hipatia parecía preocupada por él.

-¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Solo cállate y déjame concentrar!

En realidad le dolía bastante la cabeza y la espalda por aquel golpe, pero ya podría ocuparse de eso más adelante. Lo último que quería era darle lastima a la mediocre que estaba juntó a él. Le había dicho a Cyrus que era alguien fuerte y era el momento de probarlo, de probar que el gran Saturn era superior a todos.

Nuevamente comenzó a sacudirse y después de golpearse en un par de ocasiones más, finalmente estaba cerca de Hipatia. La chica intentó ayudarlo, mostrando el bolsillo donde se encontraba su Pokéball con algo de pena. Era una situación bastante incómoda, pero no les quedaba otra opción. Sacar la Pokéball con sus manos amarradas sería difícil, pero Saturn estaba seguro de lograrlo, solo necesitaba acercarse un poco más y… el camión se detuvo de golpe, por lo que Saturn salió volando contra su compañera.

-¡Auch!- Se quejaron ambos. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de decirse nada, pues se escucharon unos pasos acercándose al camión. En cuestión de segundos, las puertas del camión se abrieron, revelando a un hombre que Saturn reconoció como el mismo que lo había secuestrado en primer lugar.

-Vaya, veo que ya están despiertos, mocosos.

-¡¿Quién es usted?!- Preguntó Hipatia de forma desafiante, aunque no podía disimular su miedo.

-Por el momento eso no importa.- Respondió el hombre en un tono arrogante.- Solamente los voy a transportar a su nuevo hogar.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Solo digamos que las personas para las que trabajo quedaron muy impresionados con sus proyectos de la mañana.- Comentó de forma calmada.- Tienen una mente brillante y un gran futuro por delante, solamente queremos asegurarnos de que lo aprovechen de la mejor manera. Por su puesto, pondremos sus inventos a buen uso.

Genial, otro idiota que pretendía aprovecharse de sus conocimientos y reclutarlo para sus proyectos. Si tenían que secuestrar niños para ponerlos a trabajar, claramente no era digno de tener la brillante mente de Saturn a su servició, por lo que lo habría rechazado, como al resto. La única diferencia con otras organizaciones que intentaron reclutarlo era que este sujeto no planeaba pedir amablemente su cooperación. Era frustrante, pero Saturn sintió miedo. ¿Por qué tenía que sentir miedo de una basura como esta? ¿Tan débil era? Para su sorpresa, Hipatia se calmó y soltó una breve risita que lo confundió tanto a él como al secuestrador.

-Ningún invento bueno sale de obligar a un científico a trabajar, y yo no pienso trabajar para usted.- Le dijo la chica mientras sacaba la lengua burlonamente.

-¡Maldita mocosa!- El hombre estaba claramente irritado.- Tu…

-Me necesitas en buen estado si quieres que trabaje para ti. ¿No es así?- Preguntó en tono burlón.- Entonces no puedes lastimarme.

Saturn se sorprendió al ver que su compañera que minutos antes estaba muerta de miedo ahora desafiaba a aquel hombre. No sabía si su confianza era autentica o solo la estaba fingiendo, pero al ver la expresión del secuestrador se dio cuenta que Hipatia tenía un punto. Ese hombre debía llevarlos en buenas condiciones, no podía herirlos. Con eso en mente decidió hacer lo que su compañera.

-Sabes, mi mente es privilegiada, no puedo ponerme al servició de cualquier idiota.- Expresó.- Si tu jefe quiere mi colaboración, entonces dile que venga en persona y yo decidiré si es dig…

-¡Ya basta!- Interrumpió con grito que dejo helados a ambos científicos. Saturn pudo sentir la mirada fría y penetrante del secuestrador aun a través de las gafas oscuras que este llevaba.- Su opinión es irrelevante, tenemos métodos para asegurar su cooperación, sin lastimarlos físicamente.

Ninguno de los científicos se atrevió a hablar nuevamente, pues ambos sudaban frio mientras miraban al hombre que los secuestró, quien se dio el lujo de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Continuaremos más tarde. Intenten dormir un poco y mañana los llevaré a su nuevo hogar.- El hombre se volteó para irse, pero se detuvo.- Y en caso de que intenten escapar…

Sacó una Pokéball de su bolsillo y la activó. En el interior de la camioneta, junto a Saturn e Hipatia, se apareció una gran criatura de roca, que los observó de forma arrogante.

-Mi amigo, Graveler se encargará de que no intenten nada extraño. Pueden tentar su suerte si quieren, pero yo no estaré aquí para controlarlo.

Dicho esto, el hombre cerró las puertas del camión y se retiró, dejando a su Graveler a cargo. En pocos segundos, los pasos dejaron de escucharse, indicando que el secuestrador se había ido, mientras que el Pokémon se recostó, sin dejar de observarlos.

Saturn pensó sus opciones por un momento, hasta que… Suspiró resignado. Ya no había nada que pueda hacer. Lo más seguro es que este hombre se lo lleve lejos de todo lo que conoce y acabe condenado a trabajar el resto de su vida para un idiota tan mediocre que no pueda hacer las cosas por sí mismo.

Los minutos pasaron y Saturn perdió la noción del tiempo, perdido en sus pensamientos y realmente frustrado. Siempre había dado por sentado que tendría un gran futuro por delante y que su inteligencia le podía dar lo que desee, pero al parecer el mundo tenía otros planes para él. Su brillante futuro se vio reducido a regalar sus inventos a una estúpida organización por el resto de su vida.

Ni siquiera pudo terminar su último proyecto. No pudo demostrarle a Cyrus su verdadera fuerza y callarle la boca. A este punto, habría preferido irse junto a Cyrus, como su abuelo tenía planeado, en lugar de estar en esta situación tan deprimente. Estaba a punto de dormirse, cuando…

-Oye, Saturn.- Susurró Hipatia.- Ya es momento, saca la Pokéball de mi bolsillo.

-¿Qué demonios?- Si no hubiera estado amarrado, Saturn se habría dado una palmada en la cara. ¿Hipatia no se había resignado todavía? Sí ese es el caso, la chica era incluso más idiota de lo que pensaba.- ¿Acaso estás loca? Hay un Graveler observándonos.

-Ya me percaté, acaba de dormirse…

-Pero se despertará si hacemos ruido.

-No te preocupes. Puedo vencerlo con mi Slowbro, pero necesitaré que lo liberes.- La chica se movió ligeramente para acercar su bolsillo lo máximo posible.

Saturn lo pensó con algo de duda. Dudaba que ese plan fuera a funcionar y odiaba depender de Hipatia, pero… No tenía nada que perder. Se sacudió un poco más, de la forma más silenciosa posible, acercando sus manos atadas a Hipatia. Y luego se alejó de golpe al escuchar pasos afuera del camión.

Cerró sus ojos en un intento de hacerse el dormido cuando el secuestrador abra la puerta… Pero no fue la voz del secuestrador la que escuchó al abrirse la puerta del camión.

-¡Bronzor! ¡Utiliza Psíquico!

De manera repentina, un Bronzor entró al lugar y rodeó al Graveler con su energía psíquica. El Pokémon de roca intentó contraatacar, pero no podía moverse, quedó atrapado mientras que Bronzor lo aplastaba con sus poderes mentales.

La aparición de Bronzor sumado a la voz de una chica dándole esa instrucción hizo que Saturn inmediatamente se diera cuenta de quien lo estaba rescatando.

-¿Mars? ¿Eres tú?

Efectivamente, Mars, esa misma chica irritante se subió al camión y lo observó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hola Saturn.- Lo saludó sin perder su sonrisa.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Deja de burlarte y sácame de aquí!- Genial, estaba siendo salvado por la única persona que lo irritaba incluso más que Hipatia. ¿Cómo es que no perdía su sonrisa incluso en una situación tan crítica?

-¿Es amiga tuya, Saturn?- Preguntó Hipatia, claramente confundida.

-Es solo una conocida.

-¡Soy Mars! ¡Mucho gusto!

-¡Ya cállate y desátame de una vez!

Como si se burlara de él, Mars desató primero a Hipatia, quien no perdió el tiempo y sacó la Pokéball de su Slowbro, invocándolo y utilizando su movimiento de Bostezo para dormir al Graveler antes de que pueda liberarse del Psíquico. Mientras lo hacía, Mars finalmente liberó a Saturn, quien estiró las piernas y brazos, algo más aliviado.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.- Advirtió Hipatia.- Podría despertar en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Mars?

-El señor Cyrus me dijo que te entregué esto.- Sin perder su sonrisa, la chica le arrojó una Pokéball.

-¡Es mi Croagunk!- Saturn se sintió aliviado al tener a su Pokémon junto a él y lo invocó de inmediato, iba a necesitarlo.- Espera, ¿Cyrus está aquí?

-¿Vienes con alguien?- Preguntó Hipatia confundida y esperanzada.

-Sí, el señor Cyrus está afuera, ocupándose de los tipos que estaban en la entrada.

-Ya me ocupé de ellos.- Los tres chicos se voltearon al ver llegar a Cyrus, quien caminaba por el lugar tranquilamente y sin inmutarse, como si estuviera en su casa.- Hiciste un buen trabajo, Mars.

-¡Gracias, señor Cyrus!- Exclamó contenta.- ¿Ahora soy más fuerte?

Cyrus ignoró la pregunta y avanzó hacía ellos. Saturn tenía una mezcla de emociones en su cabeza, pero Hipatia estaba claramente contenta y aliviada al ver que alguien había acudido a salvarlos.

-¡Gracias por su ayuda, señor! Pero tenemos que salir rápido de aquí, podrían venir en cualquier momento.- Sin embargo, Cyrus ignoró a Hipatia por completo y avanzó hacía Saturn.

-Vámonos de aquí. Tú abuelo me envió a buscarte.

El chico no pudo decirle nada y simplemente decidió seguirlo en silencio, junto a Mars e Hipatia. Sentía vergüenza por el hecho de que Cyrus lo haya visto en esa clase de situación. ¿Así como le demostraría su fuerza?

Ya habían caminado por la instalación durante algunos minutos. Y fue entonces que un Aggron salió de uno de los cuartos y se interpuso en su camino con un rugido. No tardo en aparecer junto a él, el mismo sujeto que lo secuestro y no parecía de buen humor.

-Así que tú eras quien hacía tanto escándalo.- El sujeto invocó a su Nidoking para brindarle apoyo a su Aggron.- Es tú última oportunidad, aléjate de esos niños ahora mismo y quizá conserves tu vida.

Al ver que el enfrentamiento contra ese idiota sería inevitable, Saturn sintió curiosidad por ver lo que Cyrus haría a continuación y como se las arreglaría para salir de esta. Para su sorpresa, Cyrus hizo la elección más inesperada: Retrocedió algunos pasos y se alejó hacía una esquina, dejando a Saturn e Hipatia con la boca abierta.

-Oye Mars.- Exclamó desde la esquina.- Regresa a tú Pokémon. No quiero que intervengas en este combate.

-¡En seguida, señor Cyrus!- Saturn pudo notar algo de duda en la chica, pero esta siguió las instrucciones de Cyrus, regresando a Bronzor a su Pokéball y caminando hacía él. Todo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tomaste una buena decisión, amigo.- El secuestrador parecía tan confundido como ellos, pero estaba realmente alegre.- Se nota que eres inteligente.

-¡Espere un segundo! ¡¿Nos va dejar solos?! ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡No puede abandonarnos!- Gritó Hipatia indignada, aunque Cyrus simplemente la ignoró.

-¡Oiga! ¡Tiene que vencer a este tipo!- Saturn también estaba enfurecido.- Usted…

-Saturn.- Lo interrumpió Cyrus, sin perder la calma.- Muéstrame si lo que dices es verdad. Muéstrame si eres mejor que los mediocres que habitan el planeta.

Esas palabras dejaron a Saturn en silencio. Finalmente comprendió porque razón Cyrus se había retirado: Lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Le estaba dando una última oportunidad de demostrar su fuerza. No podía desperdiciarla, debía demostrar que el gran Saturn era mejor que cualquier mediocre, que era superior, debía…

-Vamos Saturn, no lo necesitamos para derrotar a este sujeto.- Exclamó Hipatia claramente indignada.

Saturn no respondió, pero estaba listo para superar la prueba, por lo que envió a su Croagunk al ataque. Hipatia mandó a su Slowbro, mientras que el secuestrador se encontraba junto a sus dos Pokémon y solo alcanzó a soltar una carcajada.

-¿Enserio creen que me pueden vencer con esa basura?- Dijo sin dejar de reír.- Solo ríndanse y ahórrense la vergüenza.

-¡Te vas a tragar tus palabras! ¡Te mostraré quien es superior!- Saturn se armó de valor y decidió atacar.- ¡Picotazos Venenosos!

Croagunk abrió la boca y comenzó a disparar diversas espinas venenosas, pero el Nidoking del secuestrador interceptó el ataque, casi sin recibir daño.

-¡Terratemblor!

Siguiendo la orden de su entrenador, Nidoking saltó y cayó al suelo con bastante fuerza, provocando que una onda de tierra golpeé a Croagunk y lo saque volando.

-¡Croagunk!

-¡Eso no es todo! ¡Testarazo, Nidoking!

Cargado en energía, Nidoking intentó embestir a Croagunk, quien no se había recuperado todavía del anterior ataque y Saturn no tenía idea de que hacer. Si ese ataque conectaba, su Pokémon se encontraría en problemas.

-¡Bostezo!

El Slowbro de Hipatia interceptó el ataque de Nidoking, sacando una pequeña nubecita de humo tras haber bostezado. La nubecita chocó con el enemigo a mitad de su embestida y este quedó profundamente dormido justo antes de conectar su movimiento.

-¡Maldita niña!- El secuestrador no parecía nada contento, por lo que mandó a luchar a su Aggron.- ¡Doble Filo!

-No te molestes en esquivarlo, Slowbro.- Como contagiada por su Pokémon, ella también bostezó.- Solo usa Paz Mental.

El Slowbro simplemente comenzó a concentrarse mientras que su enemigo cargaba hacía él como si de un tanque se tratase. Incluso Saturn retrocedió un poco al ver a semejante Pokémon acercarse en una embestida. Como el Pokémon de Hipatia ni siquiera se molestó en esquivar, recibió todo el peso de su enemigo y salió volando. Parecía seriamente lastimado, pero su entrenadora continuaba en calma.

-¿Qué te pareció eso, mocosa? Ahora tú Pokémon solo necesita recibir un ataque más y…

-Relajo.

Para sorpresa del secuestrador, lo único que Slowbro tuvo que hacer fue relajarse para recuperarse del daño que había recibido.

-¡No puede ser!

-Ahora, Hidropulso.- Ordenó la chica.

Un Hidropulso potenciado por la Paz Mental fue devastador para Aggron quien lo recibió de lleno. Saturn apretó los puños, nuevamente frustrándose. La conocía, cada que Hipatia tenía alguna situación bajo control, simplemente se relajaba y adoptaba esta actitud presuntuosa. Era una de las razones por las que la consideraba tan irritante.

Un rugido advirtió a los presentes que Nidoking acababa de despertarse y estaba listo para volver al ataque, aunque Hipatia todavía parecía calmada.

-¡Dale una lección, Nidoking! ¡Carga Tóxica!

-Usa Paz Mental, Slowbro.- El Pokémon recibió todos los proyectiles venenosos, pero no se inmutaba.- Ahora Relajo.

Mientras Slowbro recuperaba nuevamente su energía, Saturn apretó los dientes con rabia. Ese Nidoking pudo atacar a su Croagunk, pero en lugar de eso concentró su poder contra el Pokémon de Hipatia. Era como si lo estuvieran ignorando, a él, al gran Saturn. ¡Lo estaban dejando fuera del combate! Quizá era hora de recordarle a ese secuestrador que su Croagunk aun estaba en el campo de batalla.

-¡Croagunk! ¡Golpea a Aggron con Golpe Karate!

El Pokémon venenoso saltó con su puño brillando y arremetió con su karatazo más poderoso. Consiguió golpear directamente a la resistente coraza de Aggron y… No pareció hacerle mucho daño.

-¡Déjame de molestar, insecto!- El secuestrador lo veía como si tan solo fuera una pequeña molestia.- ¡Aggron, Garra Metal!

Y como si de un mosquito se tratase, Aggron se quitó a Croagunk de encima con un golpe de sus garras.

-¡Ahora Nidoking! ¡Extermínalo con Terratemblor!

Tal y como quería, ahora su Croagunk era el blanco de los ataques, sin embargo las cosas estaban saliendo peor de lo que pensaba. Un Terratemblor de esa magnitud tranquilamente podía acabar con Croagunk y Saturn no tenía manera de contrarrestarlo.

Fue entonces que un Hidropulso golpeó a Nidoking, frenando su ataque y causándole bastante daño. Croagunk aprovechó esto para salir del área de peligro y regresar junto a su entrenador. No podía creerlo, nuevamente había sido salvado por Hipatia.

-Tranquilo, Saturn. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, lo venceremos juntos.- Hipatia se detuvo a hablarle antes de volverse a su Pokémon.- Usa Paz Mental una vez más.

No respondió, lo último que necesitaba era su lastima. Podía ver cuál era el plan de Hipatia, quería subir el poder de su Slowbro al máximo con Paz Mental y finalizar a sus enemigos con un solo ataque de Hidropulso. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era una entrenadora talentosa, si el combate continuaba de la misma manera, ella derrotaría al secuestrador por sí sola.

Pero entonces… ¿Qué pasaría con él? Se supone que demostraría su fuerza en este combate. Le mostraría a Cyrus que se equivocaba respecto a él, mostraría que es superior a todos los demás, incluyendo a Hipatia... Pero, si ella se hacía cargo del combate y lo salvaba, ¿acaso demostraría que ella es más fuerte que él? ¿Mostraría que ella es mejor? ¿Mostraría que ella es superior?

¡No podía permitir que eso ocurra! Ella no estaba salvándolo, estaba opacándolo. Tal y como lo hacía una y otra vez en todas las ferias de ciencias. ¡Por eso la odiaba tanto!

Pero esta vez era diferente, no estaban en una estúpida feria. ¡Esta era su oportunidad de mostrar su fuerza! ¡Y ella nuevamente quería opacarlo! ¡Saturn no podía permitir que alguien tan floja y mediocre sea superior a él!

Instintivamente volteó hacía la esquina donde Cyrus y Mars observaban el combate. No sabía si lo estaba imaginando, pero vio decepción en la mirada de Cyrus. Saturn lo estaba defraudando, a este paso, todas sus palabras quedarían solo como palabras. Demostraría ser tan patético como todos aquellos a los que consideraba inferiores…

Pero no permitiría que eso suceda. En el calor del combate, se agachó y le susurró algo a su Croagunk. Su orgullo no le permitiría aceptar que Hipatia lo salvará. Prefería perder la batalla en lugar de ganarla con ayuda de Hipatia.

-¡Croagunk! ¡Usa Puya Nociva!

Su Pokémon siguió sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Cargó todo su veneno en el puño y se lanzó al ataque. Pero en esta ocasión, no golpeó a ninguno de los Pokémon enemigos, en lugar de eso, golpeó a la mismísima Hipatia.

Claramente, su compañera no se lo esperaba. Recibió el ataque de Croagunk justo en la boca del estomago y ya sea por la fuerza del golpe o por el veneno que lo potenciaba, la chica cayó al suelo, incapaz de emitir cualquier sonido. Lo último que pudo hacer fue observar a su compañero, con una expresión de sorpresa y una lagrima cayéndole por el rostro, como si estuviera exigiendo una explicación. Luego de eso cayó en la inconsciencia.

El secuestrador también estaba confundido. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero no se quejaba. Sin perder más tiempo pasó a la ofensiva.

-¡Nidoking, usa Testarazo! ¡Aggron, Doble Filo!

Sin las instrucciones de su entrenadora, Slowbro no pudo hacer nada contra los ataques de sus oponentes. Su lentitud le jugó en contra y fue rápidamente derrotado. Ahora solo quedaban él y Saturn.

-¡Eres un idiota!- El secuestrador soltó una carcajada.- Solo ríndete y no me hagas perder el tiempo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo soy más fuerte que Hipatia!- Saturn observó fijamente a su Croagunk.- ¡Usa Puya Nociva!

-¡Nidoking! ¡Muéstrale una verdadera Puya Nociva!

Croagunk saltó con su puño cubierto de veneno, pero fue interceptado por Nidoking, quien tenía el mismo ataque. Por desgracia, la fuerza de Nidoking superaba por mucho a la de Croagunk y sus brazos eran más largos. El Pokémon de Saturn recibió un puñetazo en la cara y cayó violentamente contra el suelo. Apenas podía levantarse.

-¡Vamos Croagunk! ¡Levántate y usa Golpe Karate!

-¡Estás acabado! ¡Aggron, Cuerpo Pesado!

El Pokémon de veneno luchaba por levantarse para continuar con el combate, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, Aggron saltó y cayó encima de él con todo su peso. Saturn veía como su Pokémon era literalmente aplastado y acababa debilitado.

El chico analizó la situación: Estaba condenado. No podía hacer nada contra estos enemigos. Al noquear a Hipatia, había eliminado cualquier posibilidad de ganar este combate. ¿Se arrepentía de haberlo hecho? No, no se arrepentía. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer para probarse a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, su orgullo estaba pisoteado. El haber sido derrotado por ese idiota o el saber que no podía vencerlo sin Hipatia… Odiaba esa sensación. Era prácticamente seguro que no había pasado la prueba de Cyrus. Él tenía razón, quizá Saturn sea tan inferior como los mediocres de los que siempre se quejaba.

Derramó algunas lágrimas sabiendo que este sería su final. Este tipo lo llevaría a quien sabe dónde y pasaría el resto de su vida trabajando como un esclavo. Quizá se lo merecía…

-Viento Helado.

Para su sorpresa, un Honchkrow pasó junto a él y disparó una ráfaga de viento, golpeando a Nidoking y congelándolo con una precisión magistral. Quedó mucho más sorprendido al darse cuenta de que era un Pokémon de Cyrus, quien avanzaba lentamente, acompañado de Mars.

-Cyrus…

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué no te ibas a quedar al margen?!- Se quejó el secuestrador.- Da igual, un Pokémon volador no podrá hacer nada contra uno del tipo Acero. ¡Aggron, Golpe Roca!

-Onda Ígnea.- Ordenó Cyrus con una voz firme.

Este ataque tomó por sorpresa al enemigo. Antes de que Aggron pueda lanzar su golpe, Honchkrow agitó sus alas a gran velocidad, arrojando una ráfaga de cuchillas llameantes que causaron un daño súper efectivo. El poder de aquel movimiento era devastador, tanto que produjo una nube de humo y tanto Saturn como el secuestrador podían sentir el calor.

No quedaba dudas, Saturn observaba a Cyrus con admiración, por primera vez en toda su vida, admiraba a alguien. Todo ese poder, esa actitud imperturbable y esa inteligencia, Saturn quería ser como él. Cyrus había triunfado sin el menor problema donde él había fracasado. Ese hombre era superior a Saturn y no había forma de contradecir esta declaración.

-Ataque Celestial.

Pasando en medio del vapor producido por su ataque, Honchkrow siguió la orden de su entrenador y descendió en picada, cargándose en energía. El secuestrador no lo esperaba, pero fue golpeado directamente por el Pokémon cuervo y salió volando contra la pared, chocándose con ella y quedando inconsciente.

-¡Así se hace, señor Cyrus!- Festejó Mars.

Sin inmutarse, Cyrus regresó a Honchkrow a su Pokéball y se volteó hacía él.

-Levántate. Tengo que llevarte con tu abuelo.

Al ver que Cyrus se estaba marchando del lugar, Saturn no alcanzó a decir ninguna palabra. Simplemente se levantó, regresó a Croagunk a su Pokéball y decidió seguirlo. Mars hizo lo mismo, pero se detuvo para hacerle una pregunta.

-Señor Cyrus, ¿no debemos llevarnos también a esa chica?- Dijo Mars apuntando a la inconsciente Hipatia.- Está herida y…

-No es de nuestra incumbencia, Mars.- Respondió de forma calmada.- El científico nos pidió que traigamos de vuelta a Saturn, nunca mencionó nada acerca de esa niña.

-Yo… comprendo.- Mars suspiró, para luego esbozar su sonrisa y seguir a Cyrus.

En cuanto a Saturn, él solo volteó para observar a Hipatia una última vez. Quien sabe lo que ocurriría con ella, pero Saturn no tenía ninguna responsabilidad u obligación hacía la chica. Ni siquiera la consideraba su amiga y hasta le parecía molesta… Aun así, por alguna razón sintió cierto dolor en el pecho al dejarla ahí.

Por un minuto consideró volver por ella… Pero rápidamente desecho esa idea. En lugar de eso se volteó y siguió a Cyrus y Mars, que ya se estaban alejando. Habían pasado muchas cosas esa noche y tenía bastante en que pensar, no podía seguir pensando en Hipatia.

* * *

**De camino a casa…**

Ya era de madrugada y Saturn caminaba junto a Cyrus y Mars por la ciudad, de regreso al laboratorio de su abuelo. Cyrus caminaba por la calle sin preocuparse por la hora y de forma calmada, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero Saturn estaba pensativo, habían demasiadas cosas cruzando su mente y no sabía que pensar al respecto.

-Yo…- Saturn intentó romper el silencio, pero fue interrumpido.

-Eres alguien débil.- Mencionó Cyrus.- Me has decepcionado por completo.

Por alguna razón, esas palabras le dolían, le dolían bastante. Habían pasado muchas cosas aquella noche y la cabeza de Saturn estaba a punto de estallar. Pero no se deprimió, sabía que lo que Cyrus le dijo era cierto y pensaba hacer algo al respecto. Fue así como se detuvo y observó fijamente al hombre, con una mirada firme en su rostro.

-Señor Cyrus. Tiene razón, soy alguien débil, alguien inferior. Pero…- Saturn hizo una pausa y suspiró.- Permítame seguirlo. Quizá ahora sea débil, pero prometo que me convertiré en alguien fuerte. ¡Me convertiré en alguien digno de seguirlo! ¡Permítame convertirme en su seguidor más leal! ¡Quiero ver el mundo que usted pretende crear! ¡Quiero ser digno de verlo!

Tras desahogarse, Saturn observó esperanzado. El rostro de Mars claramente mostraba sorpresa ante sus declaraciones e incluso había olvidado poner esa molesta sonrisa. Pero el rostro de Cyrus continuaba sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Saturn sabía que probablemente rechazarían su petición. Era obvio, alguien tan grande como él solo necesitaba gente digna a su lado. Él buscaba gente fuerte y claramente Saturn no encajaba en esa descripción.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, que parecieron eternos, Cyrus finalmente habló.

-Partiremos a las siete de la mañana. Si te retrasas nos iremos sin ti.- Dicho esto, el hombre se volteó y continúo con su camino.

Saturn se quedó unos segundos procesando lo que ese hombre acababa de decirle y finalmente la alegría invadió su cuerpo.

-¡No lo defraudaré, señor Cyrus!

Estaba realmente contento, lo seguiría a él, a la única persona que consideraba superior, la única persona que había respetado o admirado. Juntos crearían un nuevo mundo, uno no tan aburrido. Un mundo libre de seres mediocres e inferiores.

Saturn ya se imaginaba como sería ese nuevo mundo. Todavía no conocía sus planes, pero confiaba en Cyrus, alguien como él era digno de ser considerado como el dios de un nuevo mundo.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Cyrus nuevamente había emprendido su viaje. Se encontraba en busca de gente fuerte, solo eso necesitaba para poner en marcha sus planes. Afortunadamente, sabía dónde encontrarla. Era un viaje largo, pero si los rumores sobre el poder de esa chica rubia eran ciertos, valdría la pena echar un vistazo.

-¡Hey, Saturn! ¡Apúrate o te dejaré atrás!

-¡Cállate de una vez, Mars! ¡Eres demasiado ruidosa!

-¡Y tú eres demasiado lento! ¡Estás retrasando al señor Cyrus!

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso! ¡Yo soy el seguidor más leal del señor Cyrus!

-Lo siento, Saturn. Pero esa sería yo.

-¡Tu solo molestas al señor Cyrus!

-¡No es cierto! ¡Yo soy alguien fuerte y el señor Cyrus me aprecia!

Volteó brevemente a observar a sus subordinados, para frenar su discusión únicamente con la mirada. Luego continuó su camino, con un silencio que no duraría mucho. Muy pronto, esos dos niños se convertirían en personas fuertes.

Estaba satisfecho, ya tenía a alguien capaz de suprimir sus _emociones_ y también a alguien capaz de acumular _conocimiento_. Ahora solo necesitaba a alguien con _voluntad_ y finalmente el espíritu de su plan estaría completo.

* * *

**Lejos, muy lejos de aquel lugar…**

Dos entrenadores se encontraban caminando tranquilamente, el primero llevaba un Staravia posado sobre su cabeza y el segundo un Cherubi caminando junto a él. Ambos cruzaban una larga ruta en su camino para desafiar los gimnasios y unirse a la Liga Pokémon.

-Hey, ¿escuchaste los rumores sobre esa entrenadora?- Preguntó uno.

-¿Cómo no escucharlos? Pensar que a su edad ya es capaz de tener un Garchomp tan poderoso… No me gustaría encontrármela en la Liga Pokémon.

-No solo eso, todavía es una niña y aun así hizo importantes descubrimientos arqueológicos.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- Preguntó sorprendido.- Esa chica es ciertamente un prodigio. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

-Sí mas no me equivoco, su nombre es Cyn…

-Alto ahí, ¿ustedes son entrenadores Pokémon verdad?

Los dos entrenadores se detuvieron de golpe al ver que una extraña chica de pelo morado se interponía en su camino. Estaba acompañada por un Skuntank y parecía vestir cual pordiosera.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?- Preguntó el entrenador.

-Hagamos un trato.- La chica los observó de forma arrogante.- Tengamos un combate Pokémon.

-¿Un combate Pokémon?

-Si me ganan, les diré quién soy. Pero si yo gano…- La chica se detuvo unos segundos y observó a su Pokémon.- Si yo gano, tendrán que entregarme todo su dinero o sus Pokémon.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Y aquí estoy con otro de mis proyectos, en esta ocasión para contar el pasado del Equipo Galáctico y sus tres administradores. La verdad es que en un inicio, planee esta historia para que formara parte del ResetVerso, como los otros aportes que he escrito, pero la idea fue rechazada. Entonces me di cuenta de que esta historia podía funcionar de forma independiente, así que quité todas las referencias a Reset Bloodlines y aquí está el resultado xD.

Así que sí, este fic contaría como una especie de Pseudosecuela al Gaiden de Mars que escribí para Reset, aunque no es necesario leerlo para entender la historia. Así que con esto, ya tenemos el pasado de Saturn y el pasado de Mars, por lo que el siguiente capítulo mostrará el pasado de Júpiter, la única administradora que falta. Quizá tarde un poco en subir la historia de Júpiter, pero les aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena.

Sobre los personajes, pues Hipatia es una OC creada para la ocasión, pero el secuestrador está basado en uno de los clientes de la Cazadora J durante la temporada DP del anime. Por otro lado, los inventos que Hipatia y Saturn presentaron en la feria están basados en los artefactos que Saturn utilizaba en el manga de Pokémon Special, por lo que bien podrían contar como sus prototipos xD.

Muy seguramente, se preguntaran "¿En qué universo se desarrolla el fic?" ¿Acaso este es el Equipo Galaxia que aparece en el videojuego? ¿Es el del manga? ¿O se trata de la versión del anime? Pues eso se los dejo a ustedes. Intente hacer que mi versión del Equipo Galaxia tome elementos de esas tres versiones y pueda encajar con cualquiera de ellas.

Y bueno, eso es todo. Sin más que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo, que será el segundo y también el último de esta corta historia: "El pasado de Júpiter".


End file.
